Absorbent Days
''Absorbent Days is a spin-off series created by 'MrScience12' and is currently being produced by Krusty Krab Productions. This spin-off is about the life SpongeBob lives throughout the changes in Bikini Bottom. First, the Krusty Krab moves to metropolitan downtown Bikini Bottom, and now there is always no quiet and always someone at the restaurant. Then, new fish move into town, and other mischief that you just have to see to believe. Won and Pending Awards Awards that Absorbent Days has won and awards that are pending. See the images of these awards here. Workers Employees that work for the show. If you want a job, please refer to the section below. *MrScience12 - Creator, Writer, Title Card Creator *JCM - Editor, Supervising Producer *IHeartSpongeBob - Editor, Supervising Producer *JellyfishJam38 - Title Card Creator *'Chrisvader1234' - Title Card Creator *'CalzoneManiac' - Storyboard Editor *Da Nerd - Animator, Editor *'William Leonard' - Animator, Title Card Creator Sign-Ups If you wish to receive a job position for Absorbent Days, please place your name below the section "Entries" and the job you wish to have. If you are unsure of your options, please consider the section below. After verification, the sign-up winners will be announced on '''Saturday, February 15, 2014'. The requirement system can be seen below. Requirements/Policy *'Job experience not required'. When you sign up, do not be anxious about prior job experience. Any field you want you can have if you're accepted. Job experience is not requirement for any job. *'Specified jobs require proof of work condition'. This means that for specific jobs, you must prove to the creator, MrScience12, that you have the ability to do said job. For example, if the plot creator position is desired, the aspirator must create a plot that pleases the creator. *'Sign-ups require a statement of work'. When signing up for a job, you must give a 3-5 sentence statement of the reason why said job is aspired. You can either sign-up under the "Entries" section or using the Google Documents form. Jobs Available *Writer *Plot creator *Merchandise endorser/supervisor *Producer *Director *Creative director *Supervising producer/editor Entries Enter you username below in order to sign-up or use the Google Documents form. Episodes The list of episodes for Absorbent Days. Another, more simplified, list of season one episodes can be found here. Season One Season one is the first season of the Absorbent Days series. It contains the first episode of the series as well, "A New Town, A New Sponge". The season will contain 20 episodes, with the season finale being "Not Who They Seam". A more simplified list of episodes can be seen here. Season Two Season two is the second season of the Absorbent Days series. It contains the first episode of season two, "Eye on the Krab". The season will contain 20 episodes as well, with the season finale being TBA. A simplified version of this list can be seen here. Shorts Season One Season Two Blog Series On May 25, 2013, after the announced hiatus of this spin-off, in order to keep the show active, the creator decided to make a blog series, along with one for his other spin-off, to keep both shows with continuous activity. News Bulletin Award Pictures Images of the awards Absorbent Days has won. Exc.png|The series has won the "Exceedingly Entertaining" award.|link=http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/Exceedingly_Entertaining_Award PUREAWESOME2.jpg|This series has won the Pure Awesome award. TOGOOD4.jpg|This series has won the Too Good Award. AMAZING1.png|Your series is Amazing! Krabby Patty Award.jpg|This series has won the Krabby Patty Award. Moar Award AD.png|We hope to see "moar" from this spin-off! Poure evil.jpg|Plankton thinks this series is PURE EVIL! Just Cool Award 2.JPG|This series is Just Cool. Oh, no you didn't!.png|Oh, no You Didn't! AD Silver Award.png|Absorbent Days has won the silver award from the MMXII Spin-off Awards 2012. Deuuaugh award.png|This series is the first Deuueaugh Approved award winner. CoralAward.png|The First Totally Coral AWARD to be given out! TKKPA.jpg|Winner of Choice Spin-Off, Choice Show Creator, and Choice Transcript for Snail Trails|link=The Krusty Krab Pizza Awards Squilliams_favorite.jpg Cup.png|Award won "Best on TV" Award 2013. Worthy of Leader Plankton AD.png|link=Worthy of Leader Plankton Award bobapproves_ad.PNG|link=Bob Approves Award Absorbentdaysrocks.JPG|link=Rockin' Show Award Sketch1372339063529-1.jpg|Absorbent Days won The Spaceman Award! Karens_pick.png|This spinoff has won the Karen's Pick Award! SpongeBob tied up.jpg|If SpongeBob is tied up then that means that Absorbent Days won the Best Spin-off for the SpongeBob Polo Awards! MONEY!.jpg|It says that an Absorbent Days episode, Childish Games, has won the Best Spin-off Episode for the SpongeBob Polo Awards! Patrick_Approved_Award_11.png|This series has been Patrick Approved for it's creativity and interest. Absorbant.jpg|Absorbant Days is a hit! Poofylovesthisshowofyoursaward.png|Poofy loves Absorbent Days!]] Loveydovey6.PNG|Awesome Series! Yourockaward.jpg Righteous award.jpg|The 2013 RIGHTEOUS trophy|link=http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/RIGHTEOUS_Awards Best_G_Spin-Off.png|Winner of he Best G Spin-Off category of the New Year's Awards Best_G_Episode.png|thumb|Winner of the New Year's Awards "Best G Episode" category for the episode "Star Author" Best_Short.png|Winner of the New Year's Awards "Best Short" category for the short, "A Brat for Pat" Polls These are the polls for Absorbent Days. These change periodically, so make sure to vote while you can. What is your favorite season one episode/special of Absorbent Days? A New Town, A New Sponge Snail Trails A Blast from the Cast The Chum Returns Cream of Cheat An Absorbent Christmas A Court for the Port Castles and Dungeons Crossover Squid A Replacement Borg Regeneration Sensation A Dirty Battle A Cephalopod's Castle Special Delivery A Building from Above Battle of the Patty Flippers Doesn't Phase Me The Fake Virtuoso In Between Jobs Not Who They Seam I can't decide. I love them all! What is your favorite season two episode of Absorbent Days? Eye on the Krab Samba Mater Childish Games The Slug Quintet Breaking and Softening Ignore-Amus Behind the Whale Star Author Life on the Statistical Prairie Rolling Stone Pink With Envy New Age Squirrel-agement Robotic Ruckus Comic Stripped I can't decide. I love them all! What is your favorite Absorbent Days short? A New Year's Resolution A Brat for Pat Presidential Peril The Chum Mystery A Polluted Lagoon Fast Food Fads Fancy Tips Cardinal Crab I can't decide. I love them all! Did you like season one of Absorbent Days? Yes No Who do you think Absorbent Days would most likely have a crossover with? Pearlorette The New Adventures of the IJLSA SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show The SpongeBob Show Bikini Bottom Chronicles The Squidward Files The Krusty Krew Is Absorbent Days entertaining? Yes, it is entertaining No, it is quite boring Are the transcripts too long? Yes, they are way too long No, they are long enough I have never read a transcript Did you enjoy Comic Stripped? Yes No Are you excited for the upcoming Absorbent Days special, Absorbent Days: The Musical? Yes No Category:MrScience12 Category:SBFW Category:Spin-offs